Feeling?
by Aizawa Afifa
Summary: Tenten berjanji akan menemani Neji untuk mencari hadiah pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata. Tapi, sesuatu membuatnya terpaksa menghindari Neji. Kedatangan seorang Miko dari desa kincir membuat nyalinya menciut./ Canon verse/ Judul tidak sesuai/ Two-shoot.
1. Chapter 1

**Feeling?**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARN: Jika ada kemiripan cerita, dan alur. Itu hanyalah unsur ketidak sengajaan. Karena fict ini asli karangan saya. ;-)**

 **TYPO/GAJE/OOC/EYDancur.**

Kabar pernikahan sang pahlawan desa dengan putri dari klan Hyuga sudah tersebar bebas di Konoha. Pernikahan yang diselenggarakan tepat pada musim semi itu, menjadi kebahagiaan seluruh warga desa Konoha, serta desa-desa tetangga. Kini semua tengah disibukkan dengan mencari hadiah pernikahan yang tepat untuk Naruto dan Hinata. Tak terkecuali para ninja Konoha 11. Termasuk team Guy. Mereka secara langsung mendapat misi rahasia itu dari Hokage, mengingat pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata sangatlah istimewa.

.

.

.

Mentari mulai menunjukkan sisinya pagi itu. Cuaca yang cerah dan segar. Cocok untuk mencari sebuah hadiah pernikahan untuk Naruto dan Hinata. Langkah kakinya yang ringan, menapak pada jalanan Konoha yang pagi itu lumayan ramai. Sebuah lengkung di bibirnya mulai naik ke atas, menandakan suasana hatinya yang cerah. Gadis dengan cepolan rambutnya itu, menoleh ke arah sosok pemuda yang tengah menyender pada sebuah dinding bangunan tak jauh dari rumahnya. Langkahnya berjalan mendekat, menghampiri pemuda Hyuga yang bersedekap ditengah lamunannya.

"Neji? Kau sudah menunggu lama?"

Tenten menepuk pundak Neji, menyadarkan pemuda itu dari lamunannya. Neji tersenyum sembari mengangguk ringan.

"Kita pergi sekarang?"

"Baiklah,"

Hari ini, Tenten memang berencana mencari hadiah pernikahan bersama dengan Neji. Sebenarnya Neji lah yang mengajak Tenten pergi bersama. Pemuda itu beralasan jika dirinya tidak pandai memilih sebuah hadiah dan pasti akan membutuhkan saran dari Tenten nantinya. Dan jujur saja, Tenten senang mendengar perkataan Neji.

Mereka berjalan menuju ke sebuah toko souvenir, barangkali mereka mendapatkan sesuatu yang menarik di sana.

"Lihat ini, Neji. Baguskan?" Tenten menunjukkan sebuah bingkai foto antik dengan pernik bunga di setiap tepinya. Menyodorkan bingkai foto itu pada Neji.

"Aku yakin, Hinata akan senang mendapatkannya," lanjutnya. Neji mengerutkan alisnya tidak suka.

"Kurasa itu terlalu biasa, Tenten. Bisa kau tunjukkan yang lainnya?"

"Yah, baiklah. Tunggu sebentar,"

Tenten kembali meninggalkan Neji. memilih-milih kira-kira benda apa yang akan disukai Neji. Dari jauh Neji memperhatikan, ia memutar bola matanya ikut mencari. Sejenak, matanya terhenti pada sebuah liontin dengan bandul limas bewarna lavender. Keningnya berkerut, sebelum akhirnya berjalan mendekati liontin yang terpajang di sebuah patung leher. Tangannya terulur hendak meraih benda itu. Tapi-

"Pilihan bagus Neji. Liontin yang sangat indah. Tapi, apa kau yakin dengan itu? Lihatlah berapa besar harganya. Tapi jangan pedulikan itu, maksudku Hinata pasti akan menyukai dan bahkan pasti akan lolos pemilihan. Apa kau mau aku menyuruh mereka membungkusnya?"

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin ini sebagai hadiah pernikahan. Apa kau dapat sesuatu yang lain?"

Tenten mendesah pelan. Sepertinya selera Neji sangat tinggi, mengingat dia adalah bagian Klan terkaya di Konoha.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana Neji, masih tidak ada yang cocok untuk mu?" tanya Tenten yang mulai kelelahan. Sudah hampir 3 jam mereka berkeliling, serta sudah puluhan toko mereka masuki tanpa membeli apapun. Dan bahkan tidak ada satupun yang menarik perhatian Neji semenjak tadi. Neji menyadari jika temannya itu mulai kelelahan.

"Apa kau lapar? Kita bisa mampir ke Ichiraku, terlebih dahulu," Tenten menatap Neji dengan tatapan pasrah.

"Yaya, terserah kau saja. Aku sudah berjanji akan menemanimu hari ini. Jadi terserah kau saja," ucap Tenten mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajah. Sementara Neji hanya terkekeh melihat sikap Tenten.

"Baiklah, ayo."

"Neji-san?" panggil seseorang tiba-tiba. Pemuda yang namanya dipanggil pun membalikkan badannya, menatap seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"Anda...?" Neji menyipitkan matanya, berusaha mengingat sosok di depannya yang sepertinya pernah berjumpa dengannya di suatu tempat.

"Aku Shion, dari desa Kincir. Apa kau melupakan ku?" Gadis bernama Shion itu melempar senyumnya ke arah Neji dan Tenten. Sebelum mata Neji membulat seketika.

"Aa, Shion-sama. Senang bertemu dengan mu lagi," Neji berojigi di depan Shion. Sementara Tenten menarik lengan baju Neji, memberi tatapan seolah bertanya.

"Aa, perkenalkan Tenten. Ini Shion-sama. Dia adalah seorang Miko dari desa Kincir. Kau ingat ketika aku dan Naruto pergi menjalankan misi ke desa Kincir, demi melindungi sang Miko 'kan?"

Tenten menerawang, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk ragu. Ia ikut berojigi sembari melempar senyum. Mungkin hanya perasaannya saja, atau Neji memang terlihat senang dengan pertemuannya dengan si Miko itu. Dapat dilihat dari wajah pemuda itu, serta senyum yang masih menghiashi wajah Neji. Senyumnya yang manis yang bahkan nyaris tak pernah di tunjukkan pada siapapun, selain dirinya. Perasaan tidak enak tiba-tiba di rasakan oleh Tenten.

"Dan, Shion-sama, dia adalah Tenten. Teman satu timku," kata Neji memperkenalkan.

"Senang bertemu dengan mu, Shion-sama," ujar Tenten berusaha tersenyum tulus.

"Aku juga," Shion memperhatikan Tenten sejenak, kemudian tersenyum.

"Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kabar Naruto-kun?"

"Dia baik-baik saja, selain itu dia justru tengah sibuk mempersiapkan pernikahannya," kata Neji, Shion terlihat terkejut sebelum akhirnya tersenyum manis. Mereka terlihat begitu akrab di mata Tenten. Atau sekali lagi ini hanyalah perasaan Tenten saja.

"Begitukah?"

"Iya. Dan kami tengah mencari hadiah untuk pernikahan nya." Neji membalas sembari mempertahankan senyumnya. Mengabaikan gadis disampingnya yang tengah menatapnya sendu.

"Hadiah ya? Hm... Neji-san, boleh aku ikut denganmu. Maksudnya, sepertinya aku juga aku ingin memberikannya hadiah. Dia sudah banyak menolongku, dan menyadarkanku dulu. Bisakah kau membantuku sekali lagi?"

Tenten mengangkat wajahnya terkejut dengan perkataan Shion, sedikit dalam hatinya menolak jika Shion juga akan ikut bersamanya. Ia menoleh ke arah Neji yang justru tersenyum tidak keberatan. Mungkin memang benar. Mereka terlihat sangat dekat tanpa Tenten sadari. Dan entahlah, Tenten tidak mengerti mengapa dirinya keberatan dengan itu semua. Mungkin diamnya ia, adalah yang terbaik saat ini. Ia memalingkan wajahnya, pasrah dengan keputusan Neji.

"Baiklah, saya senang anda mau ikut bersama kami. Iya 'kan, Tenten?"

"T-tentu saja," jawabnya gugup.

"Tapi, Neji. Bisakah kita pergi ke Ichiraku, seperti katamu tadi? Aku lapar," bisik Tenten, membuat Neji tersenyum ringan.

"Baiklah. Aa, Shion-sama. Apa anda ingin ikut makan siang bersama kami?"

"Tentu saja. Kebetulan, aku juga sudah lapar," jawab Shion, menyetujui ajakan Neji.

Tenten menghela napasnya panjang, berusaha mengendalikan dirinya sendiri. Ia memandang Neji yang berjalan beriringan dengan Shion. Sementara dirinya mengekor dibelakang Neji. Mereka berdua mengobrol, seolah tengah melepas rindu setelah lama tidak bertemu. Bukankah mereka terlihat terlalu akrab? Perasaan tidak nyaman ini terasa aneh, dan menganggunya. Tenten merasa dirinya ingin pergi dari hadapan kedua manusia yang berjalan di depannya. Tapi, kenapa? Apa yang salah hingga Tenten merasa kurang menyukai sang Miko cantik itu.

.

.

.

.

"Konnichiwa!" seru Tenten begitu masuk ke kedai ramen Ichiraku.

"Selamat datang," sambut Ayame, membuat Tenten nyengir kuda.

"Lee, kau disini?" tanya Tenten duduk di samping pemuda berambut bob itu.

"Yosh, Tenten, Neji, dan..." Lee menghentikan perkataannya. Dirinya sibuk mengamati sang Miko.

"Dia, Shion-sama, Lee. Kami pernah bertemu ketika menjalankan sebuah misi," jelas Neji ikut duduk di disamping tenten. Lee beranjak dari duduknya dan menjabat tangan Shion bersemangat.

"Senang bertemu denganmu Shion-sama. Teman Neji adalah temanku juga," ucapnya berbinar.

"Lee! Bersikaplah sopan," tegur Neji.

"Konnichiwa! Ehh? Team Guy sedang disini semua ya?" tanya Ino di susul Shikamaru yang langsung duduk disamping Lee.

"Yosh!" jawab Lee, sementara Neji dan Tenten hanya mengangguk setuju.

"Waah. Tapi, siapa yang disamping Neji?"

Ino menyeringai sembari memajukan wajahnya ke arah Shion.

"Dia sangat cantik, dan manis," lanjut Ino, membuat Shion merasa bingung.

"Aku, Shion dari desa Kincir," jawabnya gagap karena ditatap sangat dekat oleh Ino.

Tenten yang memperhatikan hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya. Ia tidak mengerti tentang perasaan aneh yang sedari tadi membuatnya terganggu. Yang jelas, ia sedikit kesal setiap kali melihat Neji menunjukkan senyumnya pada Shion.

"Apa kau bersamanya sekarang, Neji?" tanya Ino iseng, membuat semua yang berada di situ memandang Ino terkejut.

"Apa? Apa yang kukatakan salah?"

"Aa, bukan. Kami hanya..."

"Yah, sulit memang untuk mengatakannya, Neji. Tapi, jujurlah pada kami," tambah Lee ikut-ikutan. Neji segera mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajah sembari menggeleng.

"Bukan-bukan! Kalian salah mengerti. Tidak seperti itu, Lee!" Neji memandang Lee dengan tatapan tajam. Lee hanya menggidikkan bahunya tanda tak mengerti isyarat dari Neji.

"Mendokusai, nee. Aku mau makan, bukannya mendengarkan rumor," ujar Shikamaru yang tengah menopang wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya. Yang segera dipukul oleh Ino.

"Yosh, aku pesan ramen seperti biasa, Ayame. Bisa cepat sedikit, aku sangat lapar," teriak Tenten, membuat semua menatapnya. Tenten terdiam, sementara semuanya ikut memesan tanpa memusingkan perilaku aneh yang ditunjukkan Tenten.

"Hey, tidak perlu berteriak begitu," timpal Shikamaru, Tenten terdiam, tidak mempedulikan Shikamaru yang merasa terganggu dengannya.

'Bersama? Cantik? Akrab? Kenapa aku bersikap seaneh ini?' batinnya masih menundukkan wajahnya.

'Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali. Bahkan aku tidak bisa memahami diriku sendiri. Apa yang salah hingga aku merasakan hal aneh. Kenapa dadaku terasa sesak. Memandangnya membuat ku terluka. Kenapa? Apa yang salah dengan Miko itu, hingga aku berusaha menepis kehadirannya yang mengangguku. Kenapa dia menggangguku padahal dia tidak berbuat apapun? Kami-sama, apa aku sakit? Hingga tidak bisa berpikir jernih, serta bersikap normal?' Tenten menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia memejamkan matanya, mengusir hal yang aneh di pikirannya. Tenten terkejut, ketika Neji menepuk pundaknya. Ia menoleh kearah Neji yang tengah menatap nya cemas.

"Ada apa? Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Neji membuat Tenten memandangnya lekat.

'Perasaan itu, muncul kembali,' batinnya, Neji memandangnya heran. Iris coklatnya memandang kedalam Mata lavender Neji. Mata mereka bertemu untuk sepersekian detik. Tenten terbuai dengan pesona itu, dan kesulitan untuk menarik dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak bisa mengalihkan matanya pada hal lain, seolah manik lembayung muda itu telah menguncinya untuk tetap memandangnya.

'Aku menyukainya? Mungkinkah?'

"Tenten?"

'Apa perasaan ini berarti bahwa aku...'

"Tenten!?"

"Eh? Gomen ne," jawabnya memalingkan wajahnya secepat mungkin. Ia mengambil uang di saku celananya yang akhirnya diletakkan diatas meja.

"A-aku sudah selesai. Aku pergi dulu, Neji. Jaa mina!"

Buru-buru Tenten bergegas beranjak dari tempat duduknya, berniat meninggalkan tempat itu sebelum tangan Neji meraih lengan nya.

"Kau bahkan belum menyentuh ramen mu, Tenten."

Neji memperhatikan ramen yang bahkan belum tersentuh di atas meja serta Tenten bergantian. Tangan kanannya masih ia gunakan untuk menahan lengan Tenten yang tampak gugup.

"Aku baru ingat sesuatu, dan harus segera pergi,"

"Tapi, bukankah kau yang bilang jika kau sangat lapar,"

"Eeh! E-etto?"

"Dan, kau sudah berjanji menemaniku mencari hadiah pernikahan untuk Naruto hari ini 'kan?"

Tenten tertunduk, ia menghela napas dibarengi dengan tangannya yang melepas tangan Neji dari lengannya. Tatapannya berubah menjadi sendu.

"Gomen, Neji. Aku ada urusan yang lebih penting. Selain itu, kau bisa mengatasinya bersama dengan Shion-sama." Tenten mengangkat bibirnya ke atas. membuat sebuah senyum simpul yang justru mengakibatkan kerutan muncul di dahi Neji.

'Lebih penting?' batin Neji bingung.

"Sudah ya, aku pergi dulu. Jaa mina!" Tenten melambaikan tangannya sembari tersenyum. Melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan kedai ramen itu.

"Oiy Neji. Apa ada yang aneh denganmu? Tidak biasanya kau menahan Tenten dengan alasan sepele seperti itu," tanya Ino mengerutkan dahinya, sembari menatap Neji yang masih memperhatikan kepergian Tenten.

"Benar, Tenten-san bahkan berkata, bahwa kita bisa mengatasi ini," tambah Shion. Neji menghela napas sebelum akhirnya tersenyum setuju.

"Baik semuanya, ayo kita makan! Itadakimasu!" seru Lee, mulai menyumpit ramen di hadapannya dengan buas.

.

.

.

.

Tenten menatap langkah kakinya yang berjalan perlahan. Senja mulai timbul, bahkan pantulan cahayanya yang bewarna orange terlihat jelas melalui danau yang terlihat tenang dan damai. Berbeda dengan hatinya yang sedari tadi membuncah tak karuan. Tenten tak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri. Untuk mendefinisikan apa yang ia rasakan saja serasa sangat sulit. Perasaan bergejolak di dalam hatinya membuatnya merasa kesal. Ia mendesah pelan, melemparkan pandangannya ke arah danau yang tampak bewarna jingga yang di akibatkan oleh pantulan mentari yang mulai turun.

"Tenten?"

Tenten terpaku ketika suara yang sangat dikenalnya masuk melalui indera pendengarnya. Ia merasa ragu bahkan untuk menatap ke arah pemuda pemilik suara bariton itu. Ia menoleh ke arah Neji. menghadap tepat di depan Neji.

'Aku menyukai Neji.'

'Kenyataan bahwa aku menyukainya adalah hal yang selama ini mengangguku,'

'Dan seberapa keraspun aku menepisnya. Aku selalu melihat Neji, terus menerus dan selalu berulang. Seolah memang hanya Neji lah yang ada di dalam otak dan hatiku. Tapi, kenapa? Kenapa harus Neji? Kenapa aku harus merasa sakit? Kenyataan bahwa Neji adalah seorang Hyuga membuatku terluka. Aku... tidak seharusnya menyukainya 'kan?'

"Kau jadi sering melamun, dan mengacuhkanku begitu. Apa yang kau pikirkan jauh lebih penting daripada menjawab sapaan dariku, tenten?"

Tenten mendongakkan wajahnya menatap Neji. Matanya membulat seakan tak percaya dengan yang dikatakan oleh Neji. Hatinya bergetar, tubuhnya serasa menengang. Sungguh Tenten tidak mengerti, bagaimana dirinya bisa merasa lumpuh, hanya melalui tatapan mata Neji yang tajam dan tegas itu. Mungkin dirinya sudah terlalu jauh terlena, dan tidak tau caranya untuk kembali. Bagiamana Neji mulai membuatnya gila hanya ketika mata mereka tak sengaja bertemu. Tentu saja, itu tidak adil bagi Tenten bukan?

.

.

.

.

 _ **To Be Continue...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Author kembali dengan cerita yang sedikit dipaksakan sebenarnya. Hehehe**_

 _ **Awalnya ingin saya buat jadi one-shoot. Tapi karena kepanjangan jadi saya buat two-shoot. Semoga aja jadi gak aneh ya.**_

 _ **So review, and wait second chapternya ya!**_

 _ **Big thank's for read and review! ;-)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Feeling?**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARN: Jika ada kemiripan cerita, dan alur. Itu hanyalah unsur ketidak sengajaan. Karena fict ini asli karangan saya. ;-)**

 **TYPO/GAJE/OOC/EYDancur.**

 **A/N: balas review.**

 **Shikadaii: Hehe, aku juga berharapnya itu terjadi sama mereka. Tapi, Masashi-san buat Neji nya death... Btw, thanks for review!**

 **Liepah: Duh, udah dilanjut ni. Semoga gak jadi aneh ceritanya ya. Makasih karena udah review disetiap cerita. ;-)**

 **Komagata Haniko: Haha.. aku juga mau kali tatap"an sama Neji. Btw, aku udah lanjut fict abal yang gak sebagus milik Komagata-san ini. Semoga suka for review!**

 **Thanks juga buat yang nge-fav and follow this story!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kenyataan itu terlalu menyakitkan bagi Tenten. Ketika kau jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang telah nyaman dan menganggapmu hanyalah sebatas temannya. Ketika kau berusaha menepis perasaan itu dan membuangnya tanpa memperdulikan keinginan dalam hatimu untuk tetap disampingnya.

Memiliki seutuhnya, tentang pertentangan antara hati dan logika. Semua terasa terlalu berat, untuk seorang seperti dirinya yang bukanlah seorang yang bisa menahan rasa sakit semacam ini. Bukan permasalahan mudah. Bukan juga sebuah misi yang setelah ia menyelesaikan pertarungan dan memenangkannya semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Semuanya beraroma misteri. Tentang perasaan yang tak kasat mata.

.

.

.

'Aku menyukai Neji.'

'Kenyataan bahwa aku menyukainya adalah hal yang selama ini mengangguku,'

'Dan seberapa keraspun aku menepisnya. Aku selalu melihat Neji, terus menerus dan selalu berulang. Seolah memang hanya Neji lah yang ada di dalam otak dan hatiku. Tapi, kenapa? Kenapa harus Neji? Kenapa aku harus merasa sakit? Kenyataan bahwa Neji adalah seorang Hyuga membuatku terluka. Aku... tidak seharusnya menyukainya 'kan?'

"Kau jadi sering melamun seperti itu. Apa ada masalah, Tenten?"

Tenten mendongakkan wajahnya menatap Neji. Tatapannya melembut, ia kembali memalingkan wajahnya sembari menggeleng perlahan.

"Maaf, ada yang kupikirkan tadi," jawab Tenten sekenanya.

Butuh waktu memang untuk benar-benar menyadari akan perasaan yang ia rasakan. Kini hatinya paham dengan jelas, tentang perasaan yang di rasakannya terhadap Neji. Dan Tenten tahu tidak mudah baginya untuk bersikap biasa saja seperti yang telah berlalu seolah tak terjadi apapun.

Neji berjalan mendekat, memperhatikan Tenten yang masih setia memalingkan wajahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Tidak ada, hanya berjalan pulang." jawab tenten singkat.

Mungkin Tenten terlalu membuang waktunya disini. Ia ingin segera pergi sebenarnya. Tapi, Neji pasti akan menganggapnya aneh jika tiba-tiba pergi begitu saja, setelah terakhir kali bertemu Tenten juga melarikan diri tanpa alasan yang jelas. Tapi, apa untungnya situasi ini. Hatinya terluka, bahkan pada tempat dimana seharusnya ia tidak berhak merasa terluka.

Neji tidak melakukan kesalahan, serta hal yang melukai perasaannya. Tapi, menyukai seorang dari klan terpandang seperti Hyuga, membuat Tenten merasa sesak. Mungkin, karena dirinya yang bukan siapa-siapa, dan bukan bagian terpenting dari Konoha, seperti Neji. Sudahlah, terlalu lama memikirkannya hanya akan membuatnya semakin menyadari seberapa sukanya ia pada pemuda itu.

"Aku akan mengantarmu," tawar Neji kembali memecah khayalan Tenten.

"Eeh? Tidak Neji! Itu tidak perlu, aku bisa pulang sendiri," tepisnya mengibaskan tangannya, gadis itu tersenyum kecut.

"Kau terlihat tidak seperti biasanya, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Eeh? Tentu saja," jawab Tenten menggaruk belakang tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, mengedarkan pandangannya agar tidak gugup.

"benarkah? Jangan-jangan... kau..." Neji menyipitkan matanya, berjalan mendekati gadis itu. Ia meraih kening tenten menggunakan telapak tangannya. Seketika membuat Tenten terpaku.

"Eeh? Apa yang kau..."

"Wajahmu merah, keningmu juga panas. Kau sakit?"

Potong Neji mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Tenten. Membuat Tenten segera menepis tangan Neji kasar. Ia berjalan sedikit menjauh sembari menutupi wajahnya menggunakan kedua tangannya.

"Se-sebaiknya aku pulang, jaa Neji."

Dengan cepat Tenten berlari menghindari Neji. Bahkan tak butuh waktu hingga 5 detik, hingga siluet Tenten benar-benar menghilang dari penglihatan Neji. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan gadis itu. Bahkan sikapnya berubah drastis, dari Tenten yang suka marah-marah, dan cerewet menjadi Tenten yang pendiam. Bahkan meski Hinata gadis pendiam, dia bahkan tidak pernah menghindari Neji ketika tengah berbincang.

Neji tidak tau pasti, yang jelas ada yang aneh dengan perubahan sikap Tenten. Dan mungkin, Neji merasa sedikit terganggu dengan sikap pendiam Tenten yang mendadak. Bisa dibilang, Neji jauh lebih senang melihat gadis itu tertawa atau bahkan mengomel ketika mendapati Lee berbuat hal bodoh seperti biasanya. Neji masih terdiam diposisinya, meski Tenten sudah lama menghilang dari pandangannya. Tatapan pemuda itu masih mengarah pada tempat dimana Tenten pergi. Bahkan senja sore sudah berganti menjadi malam berbintang sekalipun.

.

.

.

.

Kicauan burung di pagi hari menyatu dengan suara gemericik air mancur di sebuah taman dekat danau. Suasana tenang dan khas Konoha, membuat Tenten betah berlama-lama memejamkan matanya. Setidaknya dengan ini, perasaannya terhadap Neji bisa sedikit terlupakan. Memang tidak sepenuhnya bisa lupa, karena bahkan Neji tetap saja menghantuinya di dalam mimpi sekalipun. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di sebuah bangku taman tersebut. Jika saja dia bisa seperti ini setiap hari, pasti ia akan merasakan kedamaian dan ketenangan dalam hidupnya. Tidak masalah dengan semua persoalan Neji dan lainnya.

"Tenten-san?"

Alis Tenten berkerut. Baru saja ia bisa merasakan ketenangan. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya, Tenten bahkan memaki orang yang baru saja memanggilnya. Tidak peduli siapapun juga.

"Tenten-san?"

Tenten geram. Ia ingin bersantai, tapi suara gadis yang terkesan dibuat-buat itu membuatnya kesal. Segera Tenten bangkit dari tidurnya, dan menoleh kesumber suara.

"Nande!" gerutunya sembari membuang muka kesal.

"Maaf menganggumu. Aku melihatmu disini, tapi tidak dengan Neji-san, apa kau tau di mana dia?" Tenten menatap gadis itu sepenuhnya, dan terkejut ketika mengetahui ternyata yang di hadapannya adalah Shion.

"Aah, Shion-sama. Saya tidak tau, tapi kenapa anda mencarinya?"

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan ini padanya. Kemarin kami mencari hadiah bersama. Tapi karena terburu-buru dia jadi lupa membawa barangnya. Kalau tidak keberatan, bisakah kau memberikannya padanya?"

Tenten memandang sebuah kotak yang berada dipegangan Shion. Sebuah kotak berukuran segenggaman tangan itu telah rapi dengan kertas kado bewarna cerah yang membalutnya. Oh ayolah! Apa ini lelucon? Tapi siapa yang peduli tentang itu semua. Tenten mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah Shion.

"Kenapa tidak anda yang memberikannya sendiri. Maksud saya, hari ini saya ada urusan penting, jadi..."

"Aku juga inginnya seperti itu. Tapi, aku harus kembali ke desa sekarang juga. Tidak ada waktu untuk bertemu dengannya, jadi jika Tenten-san tidak keberatan maka aku meminta bantuannya," Tenten menghela napasnya sebelum akhirnya meraih benda itu dari pegangan Shion.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih karena mau repot-repot mengantarkannya," Tenten berojiji dengan sopan, setelah benda itu berada di tangannya.

"Tidak, tidak. Maksudku, Neji-san adalah temanku. Akan jadi masalah jika Neji-san mencari benda ini nantinya. Karena apapun isinya, Neji-san terlihat sangat menjaganya semenjak kemarin," jelas Shion sembari tersenyum.

Tenten mengeratkan genggamannya kesal. Mungkin ini adalah kado yang akan diberikannya untuk pernikahan Hinata. Dan akan jadi masalah jika sampai hilang. Tapi, mengingat mereka mencarinya bersama membuat Tenten muak, mungkin dirinya memang terlalu mengagumi Neji hingga ia bersikap egois seperti ini.

Tapi apapun itu, Tenten tidak suka, dan sampai kapanpun akan tetap seperti itu. Dan bahkan sikap egoisnya inilah, setidaknya adalah tanda bahwa ia memang menaruh perasaan yang nyata pada Neji.

"Baiklah, kurasa aku bisa menyerahkan masalah ini padamu, Tenten-san. Kalau begitu, aku pamit pergi. Oh ya, aku sudah menemui Naruto dan Hinata kemarin, mereka mengundangku secara langsung. Jadi sampai bertemu ketika pernikahan diselenggarkan Tenten-san. Aku pergi sekarang, sampai jumpa." Shion berojigi begitupun dengan Tenten. Gadis berambut pirang itupun meninggalkan Tenten yang masih terdiam di posisinya.

Dia akan datang ketika pernikahan Naruto. Entah baik atau buruk. Tapi, mungkin itu akan jadi masalah baginya. Ya, bagi Tenten itu akan jadi masalah.

.

.

.

.

"Konnichiwa!" seru Lee masuk ke dalam kedai ramen. Tak lantas membuat Neji yang tengah termenung terkejut. Lee duduk di samping Neji dengan tatapan bingung.

"Aku pesan ramennya paman, dengan topping ikan naruto yang besar, oke!" kata Lee! menunjukan sederet giginya.

"baik!"

"Yosh, Neji. Kau sudah dari tadi?" tanya Lee menepuk pundak Neji kasar. Neji memandang Lee sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya pada ramen di depannya.

"Hm... begitulah,"

"Hey Neji. Kenapa kau tidak bersemangat? Apa kau lupa perkataan Guy-sensei tentang semangat masa muda haa?"

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja,"

"Tapi, aku tidak melihat Tenten hari ini. Padahal beberapa hari yang lalu dia terlihat riang sekali mencari hadiah pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata. Tenten bahkan bersikap aneh semenjak kemarin. Apa kau tau kenapa Neji?"

Lee benar. Perubahan sikap Tenten bukan hanya dirinya yang menyadari itu. Lee bahkan merasakan hal yang sama. Tapi kenapa? bertahun-tahun ia mengenal Tenten. Dan bahkan seperti mustahil bagi mereka untuk melihat Tenten bersikap menjadi pendiam dan dingin seperti ini.

"Aku tidak tau, Lee."

"Hey Neji. Apa kau tau kabar Sasuke sekarang?" tanya Lee nyeleneh. Sempat-sempatnya ia bertanya tentang Sasuke yang sedang sibuk mengembara itu.

"Tidak,"

"Berkat Sasuke, dan Naruto yang bekerja sama ketika perang kita bisa berada di sini. Menghentikan mugen tsukoyumi yang hampir saja sempurna. Waktu itu kau sekarat karena tusukan kayu besar milik Juubi. Jika tidak kau akan bisa membantu banyak waktu itu. Ku pikir saat itu kami akan kehilangan mu Neji. Tenten bahkan tidak bisa menahan emosinya, dia menangis tersedu-sedu. Meminta tim medis untuk segera mengobatimu. Diantara semua orang, dialah yang tidak bisa melihatmu terluka."

Neji termangu, benarkah perkataan Lee barusan? Apakah benar, Tenten menagisinya? Dan yang paling menderita? Kenapa? Neji memandang Lee yang tengah bertepuk tangan ketika melihat pesanannya yang baru saja datang.

"Benarkah?"

"Apanya, Neji?"

"Ah tidak. Lupakan saja,"

Neji mungkin bisa saja tau itu terjadi. Tapi, ia merasa senang. ia merasa dirinya dipedulikan. Atau memang begitu semenjak awal. Dari semuanya, Tenten lah satu-satunya yang memberikan perhatian lebih. Kenapa? bukankah mereka bersahabat.

Persahabatan itulah, awal dari perasaan yang lebih besar berasal. Perasaan yang ingin selalu memiliki dan terus bersama. Perasaan ingin selalu di lindungi dan melindungi. Dipercaya dan mempercayai. Perasaan yang di rasakan Tenten saat ini. Ia hanya tidak menyangka, perasaannya sudah sebesar ini. Setelah bertumbuh semakin besar seiring dengan banyak nya waktu yang mereka habiskan bersama. Bersama bahkan ketika Neji nyaris meregang nyawa, hanya Tenten lah yang bersedia menunggunya.

.

.

.

.

Tenten berhenti di depan sebuah gerbang yang menjulang tinggi di depannya. Gerbang bergambarkan Klan Hyuga itu masih tertutup rapat. Sejenak Tenten ragu, dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Tapi, jika ia tidak segera menyerahkan benda itu, mungkin saja Neji akan kewalahan mencarinya. Ia memandang kotak yang kini di genggammya. Ia penasaran dengan isi dari kotak itu. Tapi, niatnya untuk melihat segera ditepis olehnya. Tenten kembali menatap gerbang itu ragu. Langkahnya menjauh, ia berbalik untuk pergi. Dia akan menemui Neji nanti, ketika dirinya sudah siap.

Tenten terdiam, ketika ia membalikkan badannya. Ia melihat Neji yang tepat berada di depannya.

"Tenten? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Neji, menatap gadis itu.

"Tidak. Maksudku... aku bertemu dengan Shion-sama pagi tadi, dan dia menitipkan ini,"

Tenten memberikan kotak hadiah itu kepada Neji.

"Baiklah Neji, aku harus pergi sekarang. Aku juga masih harus mencari hadiah pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata." ucap Tenten ketika kotak itu telah berpindah tangan. Neji memperhatikan kotak itu dengan alis berkerut.

"Aku ikut denganmu,"

"Eeh? Bukankah kau sudah mendapatkan hadiah pernikahan Naruto?"

"Ayo pergi," kata Neji menarik lengan Tenten tiba-tiba. Segera Tenten melepas tangannya dari genggaman Neji.

"Jika kau ikut denganku hanya karena ingin menemaniku, itu tidak perlu. Kau sebaiknya membantu Hinata dengan persiapannya. Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu Neji, kau bahkan sudah mendapatkan hadiah yang tepat. Jangan buang waktu mu untuk ini,"

Neji berkerut, ia tidak memahami perkataan Tenten sama sekali.

"Maksudmu?"

"Lupakan saja, aku pergi," Tenten berjalan melalui Neji, meninggalkan pemuda yang terdiam mematung diposisinya. Baru beberapa langkah Tenten berjalan pergi, Neji segera menyusulnya.

"Tenten, tunggu!" ucap Neji meraih lengan Tenten agar gadis itu berhenti. Tenten menatap ke arah Neji heran. Bukan Neji rasa nya jika bersikap aneh seperti ini.

"Ada apa denganmu? Semenjak beberapa hari yang lalu kau bersikap aneh. Kau bahkan mengabaikanku, dan menghindariku. Apa kau ada masalah?"

Tenten terkejut mendengar perkataan Neji. Jadi selama ini, sikapnya membuat Neji curiga. Usahanya berusaha menjauhi Neji ketahuan dengan mudah oleh Neji. Ya, Neji jenius. Bahkan untuk mengetahui hal sesederhana ini.

"Nani? Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja, Neji. Aku benar-benar sibuk, pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata hanya tinggal menghitung hari, dan aku bahkan belum mendapatkan hadiah yang sesuai. Hanya itu," Sanggah Tenten tanpa memandang ke arah Neji yang menatapnya tajam. Tenten tau, Neji mengira bahwa dirinya sedang berbohong. Dan memang benar, Tenten cemas bukan tentang itu.

"Kau berbohong. Mengapa? Kenapa sulit sekali memahami mu? Semenjak beberapa hari yang lalu kau menjadi sangat pendiam. Sikapmu yang seperti itu, aku yakin ada yang menganggu pikiranmu, iya 'kan?"

Bahkan meski Tenten berusaha sekeras apapun, ia tidak bisa menghindari Neji. Semua yang ia lakukan hanya membuat keadaan semakin kacau. Bahkan Neji memandangnya aneh sekarang. Tapi, ia tidak mungkin mengatakan perasaannya kan?

Tenten menatap Neji lekat, sebelum akhirnya berujar.

"Ituu bukan urusanmu Neji. Jadi, jangan dipikirkan," kata Tenten dengan tatapan datar.

"Apa?"

"Kau menyita banyak waktuku. Aku harus pergi dan mencari hadiah pernikahan. Apa kau masih mau menahanku dan menanyakan pertanyaan aneh mu itu, haa?" tanya Tenten dengan nada sedikit tinggi. Dahi Neji berkerut, tatapannya jadi berubah tajam. Tak menyangka dengan perkataan si gadis yang terkesan kasar melalui telingannya.

"Jadi... kau melarangku untuk peduli padamu? Apa kau berusaha membuat lelucon sekarang ini?"

Tenten menundukkan wajahnya sendu.

"Aku tau, bukan hakku menanyakan tentang apa yang terjadi padamu saat ini. Mungkin kau punya masalah pribadi yang tak ingin kuketahui. Tapi, Tenten. Berhentilah membuatku cemas! Dan bicaralah padaku seperti biasanya!" Neji menepuk pundak kanan Tenten sembari menundukkan wajahnya. Membuat helaian rambut panjangnya menutupi wajahnya. Tenten mendongakkan wajahnya, menatap seorang pemuda yang tampak sangat frustasi di depannya.

"Neji?"

Jujur saja, ini kali kedua Neji merasa sangat cemas dan bimbang selain ketika dirinya berada di medan perang. Neji tahu, kehadiran gadis itu membuat perasaannya campur aduk. Bahkan ia menjadi sangat bodoh sekarang hanya karena Tenten menjauhinya beberapa hari saja.

"Aku mungkin jenius, tapi tidak dengan masalah seperti ini. Ketika kau bersikap dingin seperti ini, kau pikir aku akan tau, tanpa kau mengatakannya?"

"Dan lagi Tenten. Apa kau serius memintaku tetap diam? Lalu, dimana kepercayaan team Guy, jika kau saja menyembunyikan sebuah masalah?"

Tenten terdiam. Neji adalah type orang yang jarang berbicara jika tidak penting. Tapi, Tenten tau, pemuda itu akan menjadi sering berbicara ketika dirinya cemas. Apa mungkin, Neji mencemaskannya. Neji membuatnya gila. Merasa senang dan sedih disaat yang bersamaan.

"Kau tidak perlu cemas! Aku baik-baik saja. Tidakkah kau berpikir kau terlalu berlebihan Neji?"

"Iya. Aku berlebihan. Dan itu karena aku peduli padamu. Kau selalu memperhatikanku, sudah seharusnya akupun bersikap seperti itu. Selain itu, kenyataan bahwa kau satu-satunya orang yang menangisi ku di medan perang membuatku menyadari akan satu hal." Neji menghentikkan kata-kata nya. menaruh tangan yang satunya kesisi pundak tenten yang lain.

"Apa kau menyukaiku, Tenten?"

Tenten terkejut setengah mati mendengar pertanyaan Neji yang sangat tiba-tiba itu. Ia melepas kedua tangan Neji yang berada dipundaknya, menjauhi Neji sembari menahan air mata yang mulai memaksa turun.

"Apa maksudmu! Kenapa kau berkesimpulan seperti itu, bahkan..." kata-kata nya terhenti, Tenten menatap Neji yang masih memandang nya sendu. Apa ia membuat kesalahan, hingga Neji tidak berekasi. Tenten memperhatikan Neji yang masih terdiam menatapnya dalam.

"Neji... aku..."

Tenten tertunduk. Ingin sekali ia berteriak mengatakan bahwa ia memang menyukai Neji. Tapi, apa gunanya. Sekalipun Neji mengetahui hal itu, belum tentu Neji akan membalas perasaannya, dan lagi-lagi ia berpikiran sempit. Tenten menggeleng pelan.

Sementara Neji berjalan mendekat ke arah Tenten. Ia meraih tengkuk Tenten perlahan, sebelum kembali berjalan menjauh. Tenten membulatkan matanya, tatkala melihat sebuah liontin yang telah melingkari leher jenjangnya. Liontin yang sama dengan yang dilihatnya beberapa hari yang lalu bersama Neji. Matanya memanas, bahkan ketika melihat tatapan sedih dan kecewa yang ditunjukkan Neji.

"Kupikir ini akan jadi mudah, tapi tidak semudah itu." kata Neji memalingkan wajah.

"Neji...?"

"Setuju atau tidak, aku telah mengikatmu. Dan dengan itu kau tidak bisa lari atau menjauh dariku. Bahkan aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mengabaikan ku." lanjut Neji membuat tangisnya pecah. Tenten terkekeh di sela-sela tangisnya.

"Tapi, kenapa? Kenapa kau menginginkanku untuk berada disampingmu? Kenapa kau tidak membiarkanku menjauh darimu?"

"Bukan aku yang menginginkan itu semua! Bukan aku yang memintamu untuk tetap disisiku! Tapi..."

Neji menghentikan kata-katanya. Memandang Tenten yang masih terisak dengan tatapan sendu. Suaranya melembut dan kembali berujar.

"Hatiku menginginkanmu. Hatiku yang tidak mengijinkanmu untuk menjauh. Hatiku yang terpikat olehmu, Tenten!"

Tenten semakin menangis tersedu-sedu. Begitupun dengan senyum yang bercampur menjadi satu.

"Pada akhirnya, hatiku melampaui diriku sendiri. Aku tidak bisa menahan keinginan untuk memilikimu, maaf." Tenten menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan, sementara tangan satunya ia gunakan untuk menekan dadanya yang terasa sesak. Kini hatinya lega. Ia bahagia Neji mengatakan seperti apa yang ingin di dengarnya. Bahwa dirinya bagian terpenting dari hidup Neji.

"Sikap dinginmu membuatku menyadari sesuatu. Tentang, betapa terlukanya aku ketika kau menghindariku. Kau membuatku sadar, jika aku sangat membutuhkanmu. Aku... menyukai mu, Tenten."

Dan akhirnya, kata itu keluar dari mulut Neji. Sebuah kata yang mampu membuat tangis Tenten semakin menjadi. Tenten menangis dan tertawa disaat yang bersamaan. Kini tangisnya menjadi tangis bahagia. Dan tidak ada yang lebih indah dari ini semua.

"Kau egois kau tau. Menginginkan ku juga hatiku. Apa kau ini mau merampok perasaanku?" Kekeh Tenten menyeka air matanya. Sebuah senyum terpampang diwajahnya, Ia mendekat ke arah Neji, memegang tangan Neji yang tadi sempat menahannya.

"Jika ada yang lebih dari itu semua. Aku ingin mencuri semua yang berhubungan denganmu, Tenten." kata Neji memandang Tenten lekat. Ia membalas genggaman tangan Tenten dengan posesif. Seolah tangan mungil itu hanyalah miliknya, dan tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa menyentuhnya selain dirinya.

Neji menghela napas panjang dan menuntun Tenten kedalam pelukannya. Tak sanggup lagi menahan perasaan membuncah ingin memeluk gadisnya. Neji memejamkan matanya, serta semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Tenten tersenyum sebelum akhirnya membalas pelukkan Neji.

"Aku telah mengambil keputusan yang menurutku paling benar. Tapi, semenjak tadi kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku," Neji melepaskan pelukannya, meraih kedua pundak Tenten serta menatapnya intens.

"Apa kau menyukaiku Tenten?" tanya Neji sekali lagi, Tenten menyeringai sembari berkacak pinggang.

"Setelah semuanya Neji? Tentu saja!" ucapnya mantab. Neji terdiam. Ia menundukkan wajahnya sembari tersenyum.

"Apa yang kaupikirkan Neji. Kita menyadari perasaan yang ada diantara kita, Apa kau masih meragukannya?"

Tenten memandang Neji yang masih terdiam. Sebelumnya, Tenten memang ragu dengan perasaan Neji dan juga masalah Hyuga. Tapi, hatinya menjadi yakin ketika Neji mengungkapkan perasaanya. Tapi kenapa Neji malah terlihat gelisah seperti ini.

"Aku masih meragukanmu, Tenten. Kecuali, jika kau siap kunikahi," Neji mengangkat wajahnya sembari tersenyum lebar, membuat Tenten terkejut mendengarnya.

"Ya tuhan, Neji! Apa yang kau pikirkan! Aku masih belum siap!" teriak Tenten histeris sembari mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Neji. Neji hanya bisa tersenyum melihat wajah Tenten yang terlihat memerah dan gugup. Terlihat manis pikir Neji.

Dan mungkin, jika saja sebuah harapan kecilpun bisa terwujud. Maka didunia ini, hanya akan ada orang yang berbahagia. Sekali lagi, dan jika seandainya mereka nyata. Maka akan lebih membahagiakan lagi benarkan?

"Aku bahagia, bisa bersamamu kali ini, Tenten!"

"Ya. Aku juga sangat bahagia, Neji!"

.

.

.

 _ **.**_

 _ **End...**_

 _ **Aduh, maafkan author karena bikin cerita abal dan super gaje ini. Mohon maklumi jika typo dan eyd hancur dan bertebaran dimana-mana. Author masih sangat newbie dan amatir nih. Meski begitu, saya akan berusaha lagi. :-)**_

 _ **So review! And big thanks for reading! :-***_

 _ **Bye...!**_


End file.
